


Love your body

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Gay Sex, I wrote this really quickly so pretty bad quality:”), M/M, Or NaraShika content in general, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There’s not enough NaraShika smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Shikamaru is secretly into Naruto. When he gets the chance to sleep with Naruto, he takes it.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Love your body

Naruto’s lips grazed Shikamaru’s jawline, tracing up and down until he reached his neck placed a wet kiss there. 

Shikamaru softly gasped in response but leaned back. His hands were firmly pressed in the ground to support his weight. He was drunk, he started to feel dizzy but Naruto’s wet, soft lips felt too good. They set him on fire and left him craving more. 

Naruto leaned forward and put more pressure on the kisses, littering Shikamaru’s neck, shoulders and face. After the teasing he finally leaned in and kissed Shikamaru on the lips, feeling the brunet’s lack of experience right away. The blond smirked and took control, licking Shika’s bottom lip for entrance and exploring the inside of it. 

Shikamaru gasped and pulled back, panting as a result of not enough oxygen. “Naruto, someone can walk in and see...” 

Naruto chuckled in response, “We’ll be fine, but,” he leaned back in and licked alongside Shika’s jawline, “if you’re scared to do it in the bar, we can go back to my place,” he pulled back and stared the brunet in the eye, smirking sinisterly. 

Shikamaru had trouble breathing, Naruto riled him up so much. They had come here to enjoy a few drinks and drink their fatigue away, but as they got more under the influence, their filter faded and their conversations had turned racy and explicit in a matter of minutes. 

Now he felt that his interest in Naruto had looked too obvious, even for a dense guy like Naruto. 

But Shikamaru accepted it, he wasn’t drunk enough to lose all control over his body, but drunk enough to let himself be dragged by Naruto to the establishment’s door and leave, heading straight over to the blond’s house. 

Once they arrived there was no more holding back. Naruto stripped them, he seemed way less drunk even though he had drunk more than Shikamaru did. Was it because of Naruto’s superior chakra? The fact he held way more of it?

Whatever the case may be, Shikamaru trusted Naruto to take care of him, like he always did. He wanted Naruto, so badly, he would give his body up to please the other in a heartbeat. Which was sure as hell happening right now. 

After some making out by the door and getting rid of Naruto’s black and Shikamaru’s green vest, they stumbled over to the bedroom and Naruto pushed the other male on his bed, emitting an ‘oof’ from him. 

He just smirked down and him, ridding himself of his grey t-shirt and exposing his toned body. 

Shikamaru stared up at him with a flushed expression, eyeing him like a piece of candy. He reached up and ran a hand from Naruto’s right peck and down his abs. The latter leaned into his touch and rolled his hips in response, grunting softly. 

He hungrily leaned in and reconnected their lips, the kiss more passionate and aggressive than before. Shikamaru clawed at his back while Naruto quickly rid him off his shoes and pants, throwing them somewhere off to the side. Breaking their kiss apart once more, he rid Shikamaru off his last pieces of clothing, his t-shirt and underwear, and threw his own shoes and pants off to the side. 

Shikamaru fingered the hem of the other’s boxers and tugged, Naruto getting the hint and slipping them off, throwing them to the side together with the other clothes. 

Things got blurry, Shikamaru couldn’t keep up. He sees Naruto on top of him, smirking as he fingers him and stretches his asshole. The brunet’s face was flushed and hot, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Naruto slips three wet fingers out of him and starts pumping his cock. Shikamaru stared hungrily, imagining that long, thick girth in all sorts of places, his mouth, his ass, thighs...

Naruto pushed his legs back, ordering Shikamaru to hold them, to which he complies. He felt something wet and soft push against his hole and slip it in. He winced at the stretch, trying his hard to relax his muscles. 

Naruto slowly slipped in centimetre by centimetre, driving Shikamaru crazy. He panted and puffed out Naruto’s name. The blond chuckled and shushed him softly, sliding a hand up and down his thigh for comfort. 

Naruto nuzzled his tip all the way deep inside Shika’s walls, rubbing his pelvis against the brunet’s ass.

He let Shikamaru adjust for a moment, they locked eyes and admired the other from their separate positions. 

“You’re not drunk... are you?” Shikamaru mumbled. 

Naruto shook his head, “I sobered up some time ago, but... you wanna stop?”

Shikamaru ran a hand from Naruto’s shoulder to his neck and cupped the hot skin there. “No,” he simply replied and bit his lip. “I’m slowly sobering up too...”

“Then... I’m gonna move,” the blond warned. He slowly retracted his hips and shoved his length back in at the same speed. He builds up pace, going from really slow, to less slow, and going faster bit by bit. 

Shikamaru was not used to this, he’d never slept with a man before, but Naruto felt so good. He wanted to stay like this forever, Naruto fucking him passionately. It’s what he’s dreamt of for years and he finally had it. 

He panted, gasped, clung onto Naruto’s toned figure and his pushed back legs. 

A moan slipped out, it was embarrassing but Naruto just smiled at him, leaning in further and rolling his hips while burying his thick cock deeper inside the other. 

Shikamaru moaned again, just like Naruto wanted and he wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders, keeping him as close as he could. 

He threw his head back as his cock started to twitch, his stomach felt hot and Naruto’s deep thrusts sent shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body, making him shake. 

Naruto stopped thrusting and pulled out, h flipped Shikamaru over and pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade. Grabbing tightly into the man’s hips, he lined his tip up with his hole and pushed the tip back in along with all of him. 

Shikamaru pushed his ass back in response, burying the length deep like before. It happened so suddenly that he didn’t even think about what he just did.

Naruto hissed in pleasure, rolling his hips in response and continuing his thrusts. 

Shikamaru’s whole demeanour changed, the amount of pleasure he suddenly felt was overwhelming. This felt even better than before. 

Naruto was hitting his prostate, over and over and the urge to cum grew bigger and bigger. He clawed at the sheets, his moans escaping his throat with no control over them, tears formed in the corners of his eyes and threatened to roll down his cheeks. 

He looked behind them and his brown eyes locked with Naruto’s blue ones. The guy was smirking at him, he knew what he was doing to Shikamaru, and all the brunet could do was stare at him and take his dick. 

He threw his head back in the sheets and continued moaning out in pleasure as Naruto brought him to his climax. 

His stomach felt hot again and this time, after the familiar twist, he shot his load onto Naruto’s bedsheets, cumming with a loud groan. 

The blond paid it no mind, planning on cleaning the sheets after they were done. 

He felt his climax coming too, with the way Shikamaru’s walls were squeezing his cock you’d think he was trying to milk him dry. And Naruto loved every bit of it.

His thrusts got harsher and deeper, still focusing on Shikamaru’s sweet spot so to overstimulate him. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, oh lord, shit, Naruto!! _ ” Was all the guy could think of saying if he was thinking at all.

“Shit, hold on, Shikamaru I’m coming,” the blond panted a response. Snapping his hips back and forth faster to hurry his orgasm, his hands on Shikamaru’s back to keep him down on the bed. 

He groaned loudly and turned his fast thrusts into deep rolls of his hips, shooting his load deep inside of Shikamaru who moaned at the sensation, taking a moment to finally properly breathe.

Every drop of hot cum, he felt it and let it be, they could shower later, right now he was exhausted and  fucked . 

“So, why did you still want to have sex with me?” Naruto asked him later while they laid on Naruto’s -still dirty- bed. 

“Neither of us were drunk enough to fuck and call it a mistake later. You told me you didn’t want to stop,”

Shikamaru sighed, “How do I say this...I like you? Have liked you... for a while.” he avoided eye contact as he spoke, confessing was already embarrassing enough and looking Naruto in the eye would be a drag. 

But he could see the blond smile, his round, whiskered cheeks rising in a found and beautiful smile. Shikamaru’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed red. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Naruto spoke up and came to lay closer next to him. “Because I’m into you too...” he whispered against the brunet’s lips before closing the gap between them. 

They wrapped their arms around one another as they engulfed in a passionate kiss. Shikamaru used what be learned earlier and could catch up with Naruto’s smooth moves. He rose his legs once more and they tangled around the blond’s tight ass and hips. 

They eventually pulled away and could only stare fondly at one another. This was the beginning of something new, something nice and sweet.


End file.
